Nidaime Rikudou Sennin
by HatakeKakashi24
Summary: Naruto esta destinado a ser el sucesor de Rikudou sennin y hereda el rinnegan. Su mision sera traer la paz al mundo shinobi pero descubrira que no es tan facil como parece. Esta siendo reescrita como Nidaime Rikudou Sennin 2.
1. Destino

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste

No soy muy bueno en la ortografía así que perdonenme cualquier falta y diganmelo.

Por favor nada de insultos, si no te gusta dime educadamente y tratare de solucionarlo, y cualquier sugerencia no duden en decirlo.

-aaaaaaaa-personaje hablando

(aaaaaaaa) personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaa** -invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

( **aaaaaaaa)** invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era 10 de octubre, era un apacible día de celebración en Konohagakure no sato (Aldea escondida entre las hojas), ya que hace 6 años el kyubi no kitsune (zorro de nueve colas) atacó la aldea pero fue derrotado por el Yondaime Hokage, sellándolo dentro de un niño recién nacido, con el costo de la vida del héroe; gracias a esto Sandaime Hokage volvió a retomar el puesto del cual se había retirado.

El Hokage se encontraba descansando en su oficina cuando llega un ANBU (ninjas de élite al servicio del Hokage) -Hokage_sama- dijo el ANBU - ¿pasa algo?-pregunta el querido líder de la aldea - si es Naruto, los aldeanos le acaban de dar una paliza está en muy mal estado-

-llévame con él, ¡Rápido!-

Lejos en la aldea ya se habían acabado las festividades, solo quedaba un pequeño niño rubio de pelos alborotados y ojos azules como zafiros; estaba tirado en la calle sangrando y muy golpeado, además estaba amordazado, (¿Por qué me hacen esto?, yo no les he hecho nada) pensaba el pequeño antes de desmayarse. Así fue como lo encontró el Sandaime Hokage, antes de llevarlo al hospital; donde tuvo que usar toda la autoridad de Hokage para que lo atendieran.

Naruto despertó en un lugar lleno de alcantarillas -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar tan raro?-

- **Así que piensas que tu propia mente es extraña, no puedo creer que me hayan encerrado en un mocoso como tú-** dijo una voz terrorífica que hizo temblar a Naruto, sin embargo continuó caminando hasta llegar a una gran celda donde había un zorro monstruo de nueve colas - ¿quién eres o qué eres?- **yo soy el kyubi el zorro demonio-** ¿por qué estás aquí?- **supongo que sabes que paso después de mi ataque a tu estúpida aldea-** pero eso significa que el Yondaime Hokage te sello en mi- **si y por eso estoy muy enojado-** dijo por último el zorro antes de lanzar un gran aura asesina al pequeño.

Naruto cayó de espaldas, se había desmayado gracias al increíble aura asesina que salía del kyubi ( **que sorprendente alcanzó a hablar conmigo antes de caer desmayado. Este jinchuriki tiene potencial, creo que debería entrenarlo y sacarlo adelante ya que si él muere yo también),** en eso despierta Naruto - **mocoso ¿qué tal si te entrenas? así serás fuerte para vengarte de las personas que te maltrataron-** el ojiazul se quedó con la boca abierta, no se esperaba esa invitación; no del demonio que tenía enfrente

-Claro, pero no pienso en vengarme quiero ser como el héroe que te derroto y te encerró aquí- **que determinación tienes cachorro. Pero creo que ya es hora de que salgas de aquí, cuando vuelvas a tu casa piensa en mí podrás hablar conmigo-** Está bien… ehhh- **kurama ese es mi nombre, mocoso-** así fue como se despidió del zorro antes de despertar.

Naruto abrió los ojos, estaba en el hospital. Mientras se acostumbraba a la luz escucho una voz- Naruto que bueno que despertaste- viejo- fue la respuesta del rubio, el kage sonrió -no debió molestarse, yo puedo cuidarme solo- volvió a decir Naruto - no Naruto, yo velo por la seguridad de toda la aldea; eso te incluye a ti-

-¿por qué?- preguntó el niño secamente-porque la voluntad de fuego arde en mí, además como Hokage considero a toda la aldea parte de mi familia, y mi deber es proteger a mi familia; además así es como me siento feliz- término el Hokage - enserio, entonces quiero ser un gran Hokage, y superar a todos los anteriores- me alegra que pienses así, pero debes luchar muy duro por ese sueño que tienes-lo sé y nunca me rendiré- exclamó el rubio casi gritando, el Hokage se sintió muy tranquilo al darse cuenta que Naruto no tenía rencor hacia los habitantes de la aldea.

Naruto caminaba hacia la dirección que le había dado el Hokage, era el apartamento que le había dado el Sandaime para que pudiera vivir tranquilo ya que en el orfanato lo discriminaban y lo castigaban mucho sin ninguna razón, pero ahora todo tenía un sentido para Naruto; ya sabía porque lo maltrataban y lo miraban con odio. Al llegar a su apartamento, conocerlo y acomodar sus pocas pertenencias, se sentó en la cama y se concentró en el Kyubi. Apareció en su paisaje mental - **al fin decidiste venir-** sí, si ya ¿por dónde empezamos?-¡ **háblame con más respeto, mocoso!-** Gritó enfurecido el zorro- **como sea, empezaré hablando de cómo entrenaras por los próximos cuatro años. Primero trabajaras en aumentar tu chakra, aprenderás a controlar y manejar tu chakra. En el segundo año tendrás que aprender taijutsu y ninjutsu. En el tercer año aprenderás kenjutsu** (técnica de espada) **y genjutsu. En el cuarto te especializas en una habilidad que descubrí que posees…-** ¿qué habilidad? además, ¿qué harás tú?- **Déjame acabar, descubrí que tienes un poderoso doujutsu** (técnica ocular) **llamado Rinnegan…-** ¿qué? que acabas de decir- Naruto estaba muy confundido, sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando el zorro hasta que llegó a al cuero año, el rubio no sabía a qué se refería con que tenía un doujutsu-¿A qué te refieres?- **¡Déjame acabar!, descubrí que tenías un doujutsu mientras tú crecías; esta es la única razón por la cual te decidí entrenar y prestarte mi ayuda. Este doujutsu es uno muy raro, pensé que nunca más lo vería ya que la única persona que alguna vez lo tuvo fue Rikudou Sennin-** ¡¿Queeee…?! Pero él era una leyenda, solo era un mito- El ojiazul se lo había oído nombrar en una de las historias que le solía contar el viejo Hokage.

 **-No cachorro, el sí existió. Fue una persona muy poderosa, el creo el ninjutsu, venció al juubi, creo la luna y además fue como un padre para mí. Además sus hijos fueron los creadores de los clanes Uchiha y Senju.-** pero ¿por qué tengo esa técnica? **\- Eso es lo que no entiendo. De todas formas lo activare-** Esta bien, hazlo- **Lo haré, pero dolerá un poco-.**

Entonces Naruto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en los ojos, se tiró al suelo agarrándose la cara y gritando hasta que desmayo del dolor. Naruto despertó después de un tiempo- **Al fin despierto cachorro-** ¡UN POCO! ¡DOLERA UN POCO!- **Y yo cómo lo iba saber, nunca he activado el Rinnegan-** Se excusó el Kyubi

 **-Ya veo, con ayuda el héroe su poder despertó. De Kurama jamás pensé que la ayuda vendría-** se oyó misteriosamente una voz tranquila, tranquila pero muy antigua, casi que parecía que fue pronunciada en otra era; pero el rubio no entendió casi nada de lo que dijo- **Viejo, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?- Mi heredero una explicación necesita-** respondió la voz-¿Quién eres?, ¿Kurama lo conoces?, además no te entiendo nada- Naruto quería respuestas, ya que seguía siendo un niño muy curioso- **Cierto, debí haberme presentado, a su servicio esta Hagoromo** **Ōtsutsuki, mejor conocido para la posteridad como Rikudou Sennin-** Eso sorprendió mucho al rubio, frente a él estaba la prueba de que Rikudou Sennin sí existió, además de la prueba de que Kurama no mentía- Tú eres… no lo puedo creer, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- **A qué te refieres con que tu heredero necesita una explicación- La razón por la cual el joven Naruto sea capaz de dominar el Rinnegan se debe a que está predestinado a que sea mi heredero. Naruto el destino te nombrado mi sucesor, tú serás el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo pero espero que sea porque se muy corto pero considero que como primer capitulo esta bien.


	2. Entenamiento

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Al leer las reviews me dijeron que se les hacia dificil de leer los dialogos asi que lo escribi de manera que les guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirlo.

-aaaaaaaa-personaje hablando

(aaaaaaaa) personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaa** -invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

( **aaaaaaaa)** invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Kurama se empezó a reír ante la reacción del pequeño Naruto, qué él heredero de Rikudou Sennin se desmaye ante está simple y obvia revelación le hacía mucha gracia. Hagoromo veía la escena con una media sonrisa

- **Parece ser que la revelación fue demasiado para él,** \- dijo él sabio- **pero ¿qué es lo qué opinas de él Kurama?**

 **-qué él mocoso tiene él corazón para serlo, aunque los aldeanos lo odien él decidió perdonarlos.-** dijo él kyubi después de terminar de reír.

-¿qué me paso?, qué raro sueño tuve-fue lo primero que dijo Naruto al despertar después de un tiempo.

 **-al fin despiertas cachorro-** al ver a Kurama y a Hagoromo Naruto se dio cuenta de qué no lo había soñado.

-Entonces viejo Rikudou ¿qué es lo que tengo qué hacer?- Naruto se rascaba la nuca penosamente.

Él viejo sonrió- **entrenarte y hacerte fuerte para qué traigas la paz al mundo-**

-eso suena fácil viejo...-

 **-¡mocoso! -** empezó a gritar él zorro **\- ten más respeto estás frente al creador del ninjutsu!-**

 **-ninshu-** corrigió rápidamente él sabio al Kyubi.

- **ah perdón viejo-** él zorro no se acordaba qué en un principio él ninjutsu fue llamado ninshu y qué este era una herramienta de paz, no un arma.

\- **no importa, Naruto ya le explique a Kurama cómo debía de entrenarte, pero antes de irme te daré un regalo... -** el sabio fue interrumpido súbitamente.

-¡un regalo!- él rubio saltaba de la emoción.

\- **sí un regalo, te entregare mi báculo también llamado Shakujō, es capaz de bloquear cualquier ataque con chakra.**

" **Kurama te dará él resto de los detalles. Adiós heredero nos volveremos a ver y cumple tú destino.-** así se despidió él viejo sabio, desapareciendo.

 **-Cachorro será mejor qué descanses para tú entrenamiento, qué no será nada fácil. También tienes qué desactivar tú Rinnegan.-** dijo Kurama mientras se recostaba.

 **-** ¿cómo hago eso?- pregunto él niño confundido.

 **\- tienes que dejar de mandar tú chakra a los ojos-** Aunque no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, Naruto se concentró en eso y sus ojos se volvieron de color original.

Naruto despertó en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche así qué se acostó. Por alguna razón estaba muy feliz. Esa noche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla ocasionada por él Kyubi.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la torre del Hokage en donde, después de mucho trabajo para que lo dejaran entrar, encontró al Hokage leyendo un singular libro de portada naranja con una pequeña hemorragia nasal

\- ¡Naruto!- grito enfurecido él Hokage ¡¿qué acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?!-

Naruto se sorprendió - (acaso él Hokage está haciendo algo malo) - pensaba antes de restarle importancia.

\- perdón viejo, venía a pedirle algo- él Hokage se limpió la cara y guardo él libro.

\- ¿qué es? ¿Ramen?- a Naruto le encanta él ramen así qué la reacción natural del líder fue qué quería ramen.

-no aunque…- dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido.

\- **cachorro concéntrate solo debes pedirle un lugar para entrenar-** Naruto solo oyó la voz de Kurama, debido a que solo se oía en su mente.

\- perdón, venía a pedirle un lugar para entrenar y así estar más cerca de ser Hokage-

El viejo kage sonrió- está bien Naruto te daré él campo de entrenamiento número cuatro. "Esfuérzate mucho, también te daré permiso qué agarres pergaminos de la biblioteca-

\- ¡gracias viejo!- él ojiazul salió corriendo del lugar. Se dirigió rápidamente al campo, no sin antes pasar a Ichiraku.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento él kyubi tomo la palabra- **primero empezaremos con él aumento de chakra mediante entrenamiento físico además qué trabajaras para controlarlo-**

 **-** está bien- él rubio tenía mucha energía.

Así Naruto empezó su entrenamiento. Al poco tiempo de haber empezado, en la biblioteca leyó sobre él justa kage bunshin y Kurama le dijo que ese justa le ayudaría con su entrenamiento. Ya qué era un ninjutsu nivel jounnin y en ningún lugar encontró cómo realizarlo detalladamente decidió pedirle ayuda al Hokage. Él haberlo aprendido le ayudo mucho en su entrenamiento pero Kurama lo regaño ya qué según él llamo demasiado la atención. Él kyubi quería qué Naruto no llamara la atención para qué el consejo de la aldea no lo considerara un arma y cumplir su objetivo lo más rápido posible.

Al ver a sus clones entrenar Naruto y darse cuenta de lo útiles qué eran le recordaban a cuando él Hokage le enseño a realizarlo.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto encontró al Hokage abrumado en su oficina gracias al papeleo. Al ver a Naruto el Hokage se alegro_

 _\- ¿qué se te ofrece Naruto?- pregunto un feliz Hokage, ya que tenía una excusa de separarse de su némesis, él papeleo_

 _\- vengo a pedirle ayuda. ¿Quisiera saber cómo se hace él kage bunshin?- respondió él rubio con una sonrisa._

 _-¿kage bunshin? Eso es un ninjutsu de nivel jounnin- él Hokage se puso serio, cómo un niño de seis años podría aprender ese jutsu._

 _\- lo sé por eso te pido qué me enseñes- dijo Naruto él cual también cambio su actitud._

 _-está bien Naruto- él Hokage lo había pensado un largo rato y se sorprendió de la paciencia del ojiazul._

 _Dos días después Naruto ya era capaz de realizarlo a la perfección, en realidad pudo casi al sexto intento pero él Hokage insistía en qué necesitaba perfeccionarlo._

 _-(este niño tiene potencial, Minato, yo sé qué estás orgulloso de tú hijo) -pensaba él viejo Hokage mientras veía a seis Narutos platicando entre ellos. Uno de ellos se le acerco y empezó a hablar sobre la academia, qué pronto seria momento de entrar para él pequeño Naruto._

 _\- viejo este jutsu es muy útil, porque no lo usa para hacer rápidamente él papeleo- al terminar de pronunciar estás palabras vio al Hokage deprimido y en posición fetal susurrando._

 _-¿cómo no se me ocurrió a mí?, un niño de seis años- fue lo qué alcanzo a escuchar._

 _Naruto tenía una gota estilo anime - viejo ¿qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no se le había ocurrido?- no hubo respuesta alguna - cómo sea ya me voy, gracias viejo-_

 _El rubio salió de la oficina dejando atrás a un Hokage muy deprimido._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Naruto con ayuda del kage bunshin aprendía muy rápido, además él Rinnegan le daba la capacidad de aprender más rápido aun, el zorro suponía qué debía ser muy poderoso rápidamente. Al final del primer año Naruto entro en la academia donde trataba de no sobresalir, pero tampoco de no ser él peor; al rubio le aburrían mucho las clase porque él ya lo sabía todo, Kurama lo había obligado a leer todo él programa además de casi toda la biblioteca. Naruto solía hacer muchas bromas para liberarse del estrés del entrenamiento. Gracias a esto era considerado un mediocre por muchos profesores exceptuando a iruka quién lo veía cómo un ninja de gran potencial. Iruka invitaba a Naruto comer ramen en Ichiraku, uno de los pocos locales qué permitía la entrada al rubio.

Para entrenar taijutsu peleaba con un clon qué era poseído por él kyubi, además de qué empezó a usar sellos de gravedad, para aumentar al máximo su fuerza física al aumentar su peso. Creo su propio estilo al cual llamo Kitsune no sitiara (estilo de zorro), este estilo era rápido pero sobre todo era de golpes fuertes, lo qué es una combinación inusual y muy difícil de dominar. Al empezar a entrenar ninjutsu el kyubi lo llamo en medio de un entrenamiento - **cachorro te daré algo, mi contrato de invocación-** él kyubi tenía una mirada orgullosa.

\- sinceramente, no creo que tú tengas un contrato de invocación- fue la respuesta del mini ninja, qué sorprendió al zorro ya qué él rubio no se alegró cómo se suponía.

\- **¡¿a quién crees qué le estás hablando, cómo osas pensar qué no poseo algo tan simple como un contrato de invocación?!-** grito Kurama muy enojado

\- perdón, pero cómo estás aquí encerrado pensé qué no te podían invocar-

 **\- cómo sea, puedes invocar parte de mi chakra, qué tomara mi forma; dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra con la qué me llames variara mi tamaño y también mi número de colas**

" **Yo se unos cuantos ninjutsus, además gracias al Rinnegan puedes utilizar los cinco elementos de chakra. Tendrás qué firmar con sangre este pergamino y poner tus huellas dactilares una vez hagas esto serás libre de invocarme-** Naruto firmo él contrato y se puso a entrenar con Kurama.Él kyubi al parecer sabia muchos ninjutsus, pero no los podía utilizar; los aprendió en sus innumerables combates contra otros ninjas.

Él tercer año Naruto aprendió kenjutsu y genjutsu bastante variado de los pergaminos de la biblioteca. Además él Hokage le dio permiso de entrar a su biblioteca personal de ninjutsus.

Él cuarto año él kyubi decidió cambiar el plan y enseñarle a Naruto fuinjutsu, del cual él rubio demostró ser un genio gracias a sus raíces Uzumaki. Viajo a Uzushiogakure, o lo qué queda de está, donde encontró una poderosa catana qué solo él podía cargar al ser él ultimo Uzumaki de corazón puro. Se llevó todos los pergaminos qué encontró, los estudio y domino. Al acabar Naruto se dedicó a mejorar todo lo aprendido.

Ya estaba empezando él quinto año y fue llamado por él kyubi.

 **\- Ya es hora de qué aprendas a utilizar tú Rinnegan. Pero antes de eso debes aprender la teoría qué está detrás de él-** al oír esto Naruto se desanimó. Se imaginaba qué tendría qué leer demasiado, otra vez.

\- ¡teoría no, por favor! - dijo pesadamente

 **-Cállate cachorro, está vez será de manera oral así qué ponme atención-** en eso Kurama saca un pergamino gigante y se pone a leer dejando a Naruto con una gota estilo anime

 **-El Rinnegan tiene varias habilidades, estas son divididas en caminos. Cada camino tiene su especialidad y usos. Los caminos son:**

" **El Camino Tendō otorga la habilidad de manipular la gravedad, lo que le permite al usuario atraer o repeler objetos.  
"El Camino Chikushōdō otorga la habilidad de invocar a varias criaturas.  
"El Camino Gakidō otorga la habilidad de absorber cualquier ataque a base de chakra a través del Jutsu de Bloqueo Sello de Absorción.  
"El Camino Ningendō otorga la habilidad de extraer el alma de una persona e incluso leer su mente durante el proceso.  
"El Camino Shuradō otorga la habilidad de convocar y usar una armadura mecánica, que permite crear miembros y armas robóticas.  
"El Camino Jigokudō otorga dos habilidades principales: resucitación e interrogación, a través del uso del Rey del Infierno.  
"El Camino Gedō otorga la habilidad de controlar la vida y la muerte, es decir, la capacidad de revivir a los muertos. Esta capacidad es usada a través del Rey del Infierno.**

" **Además al crear varias copias de ti mismo él Rinnegan permite una visión compartida por lo cual el individuo verá lo mismo que sus clones -** Kurama termino de leer.

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil qué yo lo hubiera leído? -pregunto Naruto

 **-no mocoso porque no hay pergaminos de tú tamaño de este tema -** contesto él kyubi - **empezarás a entrenar tú Rinnegan mañana-**

-¡Está bien!- grito él rubio - a verás que en una semana lo tengo especializado -

Ante este comentario él kyubi se echó al piso carcajeando **\- Cómo tú digas cachorro-** dijo él zorro al calmarse - **como tú digas cachorro-**

* * *

Agradezco mucho sus reviews que me han animado a seguir escribiendo.

 _ **Dawn Yoshino:**_ ya cambie el modo de escribir como habras notado y si incluire a Hamura pero deberas tener paciencia que falta mucho , ya se como incluirlo sin modificar la historia que ya tenia pensada. Tambien te dire que todas las parejas seran canonicas. Naruto no sera un completo dios, si el protagonista es perfecto la historia, para mi, quedaria arruinada. Naruto tiene que batallar, aunque sea un poco.

 _ **Natuxhi:**_ Yo mismo me suicido si algunavez escribo un harem, claro antes de morir de una hemorragia nasal mientras lo escribo.

Siento haber resumido el entrenamiento de esta manera pero no quiero alargar la historia demasiado. No me gustan los rellenos.

P.D. Si quieren recomendarme sobre como vestira Naruto haganlo por que no se me da bien esto de la vestimenta.


	3. Hatake Kakshi, el jounin acargo

Aquí él siguiente capítulo. Ciertamente me quedo mas largo de lo esperadado pero espero que les guste mucho.

-aaaaaaaa-personaje hablando

(aaaaaaaa) personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaa** -invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

( **aaaaaaaa)** invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad absoluta de Kishimoto

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

\- Es imposible, ya quiero un descanso - Naruto estaba exhausto llevaba dos años entrenando el Rinnegan, ciertamente mucho más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado. En ese momento ya tenía dominado tres caminos, los cuales eran él Tendō, Chikushōdō y Gakidō. Los caminos Ningendō y Gedō teóricamente los sabía realizar pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probarlos. Él camino Shuradō fue en él qué se estancó al final. Naruto no era capaz de controlar bien las armas qué invocaba.

- **tan rápido te rendirás -** se burló Kurama

\- no pero mañana será él examen de graduación de la academia y no puedo dormirme durante el examen- Naruto sabía qué el examen seria ridículamente fácil, pero temía qué iruka lo reprobara por quedarse dormido.

\- **está bien cachorro-** dijo Kurama y luego de pensar un rato agrego - **es más te dejare comer ramen-**

-¡¿enserio?! Ramen, después de tanto tiempo- él zorro no dejaba a Naruto comer su delicioso ramen porque decía qué no lo ayudaba en él entrenamiento.

- **sí mocoso pero si sigues gritando cambiare de opinión-** aunque él kyubi ya se esperaba esa reacción, se molestó pensando qué Naruto seguía siendo él mismo mocoso qué se emocionaba cada vez que alguien decía la palabra ramen.

\- sí, perdón- Naruto se dirigió a su casa, después de haber cenado en i

Ichiraku, donde se quedó dormido del cansancio. Al fin después de seis años de duro entrenamiento Kurama le permitió dormirse temprano. Por alguna razón despertó tarde y tuvo que ir corriendo a la academia.

Al llegar solo quedaba un lugar vacío al lado de Uchiha Sasuke. A Naruto le molestaba estar cerca de él, no porque fuera un engreído y no quisiera hacerse ser su amigo, sino por la bola de niñas qué lo seguían a todas partes alimentando su gran ego, y además solo le hablaba para decirle perdedor.

Solo le quedo resignarse y aguantar los gritos de las niñas, sobre todo de Sakura e Ino - (¿cuándo se cansaran de él?) - se preguntó Naruto; aunque ya conocía la respuesta, nunca.

Iruka entro y saludo la clase, después empezó su discurso de lo importante qué era este examen y de por qué debían aprobarlo, además de que se harían Genins. Al terminar pasó unos exámenes escritos él cual Naruto contesto rápidamente, al acabar se puso a mirar a su clase. En esos años Naruto hizo algunos amigos cómo Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru, a Naruto le encantaba jugar con ellos en la tarde, durante el descanso qué tenía entre sus entrenamientos.

Pasaron los minutos y lentamente se quedó dormido - ¡Naruto!, ¡¿qué haces dormido en él examen!? - el grito de Iruka lo asusto, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se durmió.

\- perdón Iruka_ sensei pero se tardan demasiado- respondió Naruto casi dormido aun.

-no importa, entrégame tú examen qué ya va a empezar el examen práctico- en eso él profesor se dirigió a la clase - para aprobar deberán hacer mínimo tres clones- al acabar se dirigió al salón de al lado junto con Mitsuki para dar inicio al examen.

Empezaron a pasar de uno a uno **,** algunos salían con la banda de regulación pero otros tantos salían tristes con las manos vacías.

Llego él turno de Naruto, al entrar en él salón iruka le hablo - sí no apruebas tendrás qué cursar otra vez este año Naruto- le dijo aunque no estaba preocupado sabía qué Naruto podría lograrlo.

\- Habla cómo sí pensara qué voy a reprobar Iruka_sensei- respondió Naruto - ¡Bunshin no jutsu! - aparecieron cinco clones.

\- perfecto - dijo Iruka con una sonrisa - sabía qué pasarías fácilmente - Mitsuki puso cara de decepción - ¿qué pasa Mitsuki? - pregunto iruka al ver a su compañero.

\- Nada, solo pensaba que para ser Naruto hiso muy pocos clones - se excusó torpemente.

Naruto salió del salón extrañado por la actitud del profesor. Estaba a mitad del patio cuando una mano lo detuvo - Naruto ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor? - preguntó Mitsuki con una media sonrisa

\- claro sensei - dijo alegremente él rubio

- **cachorro es un truco** \- dijo Kurama al percatarse de las intenciones del maestro

\- lo sé - contesto Naruto a la advertencia del zorro - pero esto será divertido -

\- Hokage_sama hay un problema - dijo un shinobi de la aldea - Naruto ha robado un pergamino secreto - él ninja estaba muy enojado.

\- (eso sí qué es un problema) - pensó él Hokage - Capturen a Naruto con él pergamino no debe de salir de la aldea, y no lo maten - ordeno.

\- cómo usted diga - dijo él shinobi antes de retirarse.

Naruto estaba aburrido, se estaban tardando demasiado en encontrarlo. Se puso a leer él pergamino, no venía nada nuevo para él hasta qué llego a un jutsu llamado hiraishin. Empezó a leer pero fue interrumpido por iruka.

\- Naruto, está vez te pasaste de la raya. Este tipo de bromas no se hacen- dijo muy molesto iruka

\- esto no es una broma Iruka_sensei, Mitsuki me pidió qué le trajera este pergamino aquí. Al parecer no llegado - contesto Naruto con una sonrisa inocente.

\- ¿Mitsuki? ¿A qué te refieres? - Iruka estaba confundido

\- ¡A qué engañe a Naruto para qué me trajera él pergamino con los secretos del Nidaime Hokage! - dijo Mitsuki a sus espaldas revelando su plan. Lanzo un par de kunai qué fueron bloqueados por él torso de iruka. Naruto estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿por qué? - pregunto Naruto

\- por qué eres cómo yo - respondió Iruka con un hilo de voz

\- ¡¿qué te pasa iruka, pensaba qué odiabas a Naruto por qué mato a tus padres?! ¡Sí Naruto, en tú interior está el espíritu del kyubi qué mato a los padres de Iruka, además del querido Yondaime Hokage! - Naruto puso cara de sorpresa

\- **¿por qué te sorprendes mocoso? -** pregunto Kurama

\- (porque se supone qué no conozco nada sobre tú existencia, zorro estúpido) - el kyubi se quedó sin palabras; cometió un gran error qué lo perseguiría de por vida, Naruto había sido más listo qué él. Solo se limitó a lanzar un gruñido

\- te equivocas Naruto es diferente, él no es ese zorro - fue la respuesta de iruka.

Mitsuki se acercó a Naruto - es hora de que acabe el trabajo del Yondaime Hokage y te mate **-** dijo fríamente Mitsuki

\- hazlo sí te atreves - en ese momento Naruto libero su aura asesina, qué había estado practicando con Kurama casi igualándose, Mitsuki callo de rodillas ante esto y Naruto le lanzo kunai a las extremidades inmovilizando - ¿estás bien Iruka_sensei? - dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a su maestro

\- sí Naruto. Volvamos con él Hokage a reportar esto y después a comer ramen en Ichiraku- contesto felizmente

-¡¿enserio?! ¡Eres el mejor! - Naruto corrió a abrazar a su maestro.

Naruto estudiaba él hiraishin. Le había pedido al tercer Hokage permiso para llevarse el pergamino a su casa. Él ninjutsu era complicado pero lo entendía. Al día siguiente lo practicaría qué ya era muy tarde y quería ver con quién quedaba de equipo así qué se durmió.

Llego el día siguiente y al llegar a la academia se tubo qué sentar al lado del Uchiha de nuevo, se tapaba los odios por las fans qué estaban a su lado, en eso llega Sakura - Naruto quítate de ahí, yo merezco estar al lado de Sasuke_kun - le dijo con enojo

\- ¿qué te hace tan especial para merecer quitarme de mi lugar? - pregunto un irritado Naruto

\- qué yo seré la novia de Sasuke_kun - dijo Sakura con corazones en los ojos

\- acaso estás loca frente de marquesina, yo seré su novia - ahora qué Ino se había metido en la pelea se haría más ruidosa. Naruto suspiro.

\- ¿qué dijiste Ino puerca? -

\- lo qué oíste frente - en eso entro Iruka a la clase

\- Buenos días clase, tomen asiento. Hoy hemos la selección de equipo.

"Cómo saben a los Genins al salir de la academia se les divide en equipos de tres con un jounnin a cargo. Así qué iré nombrando los equipos.

"Equipo número uno será…- así continuo iruka, no menciono a Naruto hasta él equipo número siete

\- equipo numero 7 será Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke - Sakura dio un grito triunfal, Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la cabeza ante la reacción de su nueva compañera.

Empezó él almuerzo y todos los nuevos Genins salieron del salón

\- Sasuke ¿quisieras comer conmigo? - pregunto tímidamente Sakura

\- no realmente - se limitó a contestar él Uchiha

\- te equivocas Sasuke, sí comerás con nosotros - dijo Naruto agarrando a Sasuke de la camisa y arrastrándola. Sasuke se dio cuenta qué no podía zafarse. Llegaron bajo un árbol donde empezaron a comer

\- ¿cómo creen qué será nuestro sensei? - pregunto Sakura al ver qué nadie hablaba

\- no lo sé - dijo Naruto levantando los hombros

\- solo espero qué no sea un inepto - Naruto rio ante este comentario

\- no lo creo Sasuke hoy tengo un buen presentimiento - empezaron a platicar sobre cómo sería su nuevo sensei. Sakura estaba sorprendida, pensaba que Naruto era un flojo qué nunca haría nada en su vida y se sorprendió mucho al escuchar qué entrenaba todos los días, se apenó porque ella no entrenaba.

\- Me preguntaba sí hoy en la tarde ¿podrían entrenar conmigo? - Naruto temía un no por respuesta

\- cómo sea, ya me canse de entrenar solo, además veré qué tan fuerte eres - dijo Sasuke después de pensarlo

\- yo también voy - contesto Sakura - ya es hora de que empiece a entrenar - Naruto sabía qué iba por Sasuke

-gracias amigos - Naruto estaba muy feliz al fin entrenar con otra gente

\- **¿acaso no te gusta entrenar conmigo? -** pregunto él kyubi fingiéndose insultado

\- (¿acaso quieres qué te diga qué no?) - pregunto a modo de respuesta sarcásticamente

- **toche -** era la segunda vez qué él mocoso le ganaba de esa manera.

Al acabar el almuerzo se dirigieron al salón de clases donde debían esperar a su sensei

\- llevamos dos horas aquí ¿cuánto más nos hará esperar? - dijo Sakura

\- sabía qué sería un inepto - Sasuke estaba enojado ¿cómo un jounnin llegaba con dos horas de retraso?

Todos los equipos se habían ido hace casi dos horas. Naruto se fruto

\- perdón él retraso pero me topé con una abuelita en él camino y tuve qué ayudarla - dijo un ninja al aparecer en la puerta, su cara estaba tapada por su banda y una máscara y tenía el pelo blanco parado

\- como sea ¿cuándo nos va a entrenar? - Naruto estaba desesperado había perdido mucho tiempo y quería entrenar él hiraishin

\- tranquilo hay que hacer las cosas con calma. Iremos a la azotea donde nos presentaremos- dijo él jounnin antes de dirigirse a la azotea. El equipo siete lo siguió.

Al llegar el jounnin se sentó - tendrán que presentarse. Dirán las cosas que les gusta hacer, lo que no les gusta y sus sueños. Por ejemplo:

"Yo me llamo Hatake Kakashi, lo qué me gusta… no tengo ganas de decirlo, lo qué no me gusta… no querrán oírlo y mi sueño, este… nunca lo he pensado - dijo rascándose la nuca

-(increíble, solo nos dijo su nombre) - pensó Sakura

-Yo empiezo - dijo Naruto - Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, Lo que más me gusta es entrenar y comer ramen. No me gusta tener qué esperar tres minutos para poder comer mi ramen y mi sueño es convertirme en él mejor Hokage qué ha existido

-yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. No me agrada casi nada y me molestan muchas cosas, yo no tengo un sueño ya que en realidad es una meta, Quiero asesinar a una persona en específico y restablecer mi clan

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura. Lo qué me gusta es… Mi sueño para él futuro es… -

Cada vez qué se interrumpía era para mirar a Sasuke - lo qué no me gusta es… no lo he pensado y mi sueño es ser una gran juniche

\- ya veo - dijo Kakashi - Mañana empezaremos con él entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, ah y no desayunen o lo pasaran muy mal- agrego antes de irse.

\- eso fue rápido - comento Sakura

\- ya vamos a entrenar - dijo Naruto - qué ya perdimos mucho tiempo - se puso de pie

\- ¿aun quieres entrenar... Dobe? - pregunto Sasuke haciendo enojar a Naruto

\- ¿cómo me llamaste? - Naruto estaba muy enojado

\- Dobe -

\- Teme -

\- Dobe -

\- Teme -

\- chicos no peleen - dijo Sakura al verlos empezar a pelear

\- no te metas Sakura - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de voltear y cruzarse de brazos

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento Naruto se volteo sonriendo

\- ¿y qué quieren hacer? - pregunto Naruto qué fue golpeado por Sakura

\- ¿cómo nos preguntas eso sí fue tú idea venir a entrenar? - pregunto Sakura furiosa

\- eso duele Sakura… bueno es que hay muchos tipos de entrenamiento -

\- taijutsu - dijo Sasuke

\- así qué taijutsu. Entonces tenemos que ponernos en forma, usaremos sellos de gravedad - dijo Naruto

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono

\- les pondré un sello qué los hará más pesado, yo los estoy usando ahora mismo - dijo Naruto con tono presumido

\- ¿cuánto peso nos aumenta? - pregunto Sasuke al pensar en las palabras de Naruto

\- lo que tú me digas - contesto Naruto

\- entonces ponme lo que tú usas - dijo Sasuke

\- claro - Naruto puso la mano en el hombro de Sasuke y este cayó al piso porque no pudo aguantar su peso - creo que es demasiado - puso su mano en la de Sasuke y redujo su peso - ahora mismo pesas él doble de lo qué deberías yo peso él cuádruple - Sasuke estaba sorprendido había visto a Naruto saltar y todo. Naruto le aplico él sello a Sakura y doblo su peso. Se pusieron a hacer ejercidos.

Ya era tarde, Sakura estaba en su casa agotada nunca había estado tan cansada, al menos Naruto le retiro él sello y le dio un ungüento. No creía qué Naruto pudiera entrenar de esa manera a diario. Se terminó durmiendo del cansancio al terminar de untarse él ungüento.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía cómo nueva, no le dolía nada cómo habría de esperarse. Se apuró a vestirse e irse a reunir a donde les había dicho Kakashi.

Cuando llego Naruto, Sakura se sorprendió nunca se había fijado en la ropa qué llevara Naruto pero ese día Naruto llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, mostrando una playera roja con él símbolo del fuego, una banda roja en él brazo izquierdo con él símbolo Uzumaki en azul, unos guantes negros (tal vez de cuero) sin los dedos, unos pantalones negros con una venda en la pierna derecha con él compartimento de armas, sandalias ninja negras y una banda negra de canoa en la frente. Además llevaba una vaina de katana colgada en la espalda, la vaina tenía un elegante diseño de remolinos y él mango tenia incrustados rubíes (Naruto tiene el pelo igual que en la serie). Pero le llamo la atención un zorro que lo seguía elegantemente a su lado, el zorro tenía la banda de Konoha en el cuello.

\- **cachorro explícame de nuevo cómo acepte llevar la banda de Konoha -** dijo él kyubi a Naruto

\- (no lose, solo te la puse y no pudiste quitar por no tener pulgares) - Kurama bufo

\- hola Sakura_chan, Sasuke_teme - saludo Naruto

\- hampa - se dignó a pronunciar Sasuke

\- ¿y ese zorro? - pregunto Sakura

\- ah, él es Kurama - Naruto lo agarro causando qué él zorrito gruñera - a qué es muy bonito, él será nuestro compañero - se lo puso en la cabeza (ya qué tenía el tamaño de Akamaru de chico) donde se recostó y se durmió

\- Dudo que haga algo allí dormido - dijo Sakura al verlo.

Pasaron los minutos y Kakashi no llegaba y Naruto se desesperó, quería seguir practicando él hiraishin. Al cabo de una hora llego Kakashi

\- ¡llega tarde! - grito Sakura al verlo

\- perdón pero… -

-sí cómo sea ya quiero empezar - dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al jounnin

\- no seas impaciente, pero bueno hay que empezar - dijo Kakashi - este será cómo una prueba. Deberán quitarme unos cascabeles antes de mediodía - les mostro dos cascabeles - quién no lo logre volverá a la academia - puso una alarma en un tronco - además de qué no podrán comer y lo atare a estos troncos -

\- pero solo son dos cascabeles - dijo Sakura

\- ya lose, solo aprobaran dos personas. Están permitidas todas las herramientas ninja, sí no están preparados para matarme no podrán quitarme los cascabeles. Están listos - los Genins se prepararon - comiencen - Naruto lanzo una bomba de humo, agarro a Sasuke y a Sakura y se alejó del lugar

\- ¿qué haces Dobe? - pregunto Sasuke tratando de zafarse

\- planeo una estrategia. Sí trabajamos en equipo podremos pasar la prueba - contesto Naruto al bajarlos en un lugar alejado de su sensei.

\- pero uno no podrá pasar - dijo con preocupación Sakura

\- lose pero de eso nos preocupamos luego - dijo Naruto con mucha seriedad qué sorprendió a sus compañeros

\- ¿qué tienes planeado Dobe? - pregunto Sasuke

\- escúchenme bien solo lo diere una vez… - acto seguido empezó con a contarles su plan

Kakashi se quedó en él mismo sitio, no pudo ver cómo se fueron pero sentía sus chakras alejarse juntos. Sonrió, cabía la posibilidad de qué trabajaran en equipo, se dirigió a un árbol donde mientras esperaba su ataque leía un libro de portada naranja. Al pasar un rato Naruto apareció frente a él en una bola de humo.

\- sabes esa katana qué llevas en la espalda es muy bonita ¿dónde la conseguiste? - Kakashi lo dijo para distraer a Naruto

-eso ahora no importa, lo importante son los cascabeles ¿o no?- dijo Naruto, Kakashi abrió los ojos, acaso ya había descubierto el secreto de la prueba.

-y él zorro, ¿dónde lo encontraste? - pregunto de nuevo Kakashi para ocultar su sorpresa

-Kurama ha estado desde siempre conmigo Kakashi_sensei - contesto Naruto antes de cargar en contra del jounnin. Se limitó a utilizar taijutsu de la academia para qué Kakashi se confiara. Creo cuatro clones y empezó a atacar sin ningún orden hasta qué lo atrapo por la espalda

\- ¡ahora! - grito Naruto al atrapar a Kakashi, Sakura apareció dándole un golpe en el estómago, Kakashi utilizó el jutsu de sustitución a tiempo, Sakura solo golpeo él tronco

Kakashi estaba sobre él árbol sorprendido, de verdad estaban trabajando en equipo, pero faltaba Sasuke

\- Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu - Sasuke apunto al árbol donde se encontraba Kakashi, este alcanzo a saltar a tiempo pero antes de caer recibió una patada de un clon de Naruto y Sasuke lo ataco por la espalda donde le dio un puñetazo, él jounnin despareció en una bola de humo

\- Kage Bunshin - dijo Sasuke

Kakashi estaba oculto en el bosque con esa combinación casi lograron vencerlo, por suerte antes del ataque de Sasuke al árbol este había hecho un clon.

Esquivo un par de kunais de Sakura y se dirigió al lago qué estaba cerca donde empezó a caminar sobre él agua, allí lo seguirían y podría hacerles un jutsu de agua

Cómo esperaba Sakura y Sasuke se pararon en la orilla pero Naruto siguió corriendo para sorpresa de todos donde le dio un golpe a Kakashi y le quito los cascabeles

Por alguna razón desconocida para Naruto él estaba atado en un tronco

-Lo han hecho muy bien, gracias al trabajo en equipo lograron vencerme y quitar los cascabeles - en eso sonó la alarma qué había puesto para medio día

-y ¿quién volverá a la academia sensei? -pregunto Sakura, ella sabía qué fue la que menos participación tubo en la estrategia de Naruto

-sí y ¿por qué yo estoy atado y ellos no? - pregunto Naruto molesto se suponía qué al trabajar en equipo todos pasarían, o eso creía

-Por qué sí, vine con la intención de atar a alguien y lo cumplí - esto saco a todos una gota estilo anime

\- demostraron ser capaces de descubrir el verdadero objetivo de la prueba: él trabajo en equipo. Esto se debe a qué él nivel individual para un ninja es muy importante pero sí no trabajan en equipo nunca lograran nada o es más los mataran - esto sorprendió a todos no pensaban que él trabajo en equipo fuera tan importante

-Los ninjas están siempre en peligro de morir para cumplir una misión. Pero al trabajar en equipo las probabilidades de cumplir una misión se elevan. El objetivo de esta prueba era obligarlos a trabajar en equipo aunque tuvieran qué sacrificarse individualmente por el bien del equipo al tener qué volver a la academia.

"Un amigo mío una vez me dijo que en él mundo ninja aquellos qué rompen a las reglas son considerados escoria pero aquellos qué abandonan a sus compañeros son peor qué escoria - Dijo solemnemente Kakashi mirando él monumento qué había enfrente ellos

\- ¿y dónde está su amigo? - pregunto Naruto

\- Su nombre está en está lapida, él es un héroe caído en combate - dijo tristemente - los nombres de muchos de mis amigos y personas cercanas están grabados aquí - al terminar volteo y sonrió

\- pero regresando a temas más alegres, todos están aprobados. El equipo siete comienza oficialmente a hacer misiones mañana - Dijo sonriendo - Es hora de un descanso - Kakashi empezó a caminar seguido de Sakura, Sasuke y sorprendentemente de Kurama quién se bajó de la cabeza de Naruto y se fue con ellos.

\- ¡Chicos se olvidan de mí, Kurama vuelve acá! - grito Naruto nadie lo había desatado

\- **Lo siento cachorro arréglatelas tú solo -** dijo burlonamente él Kyubi en la mente de Naruto mientras se reía de él.

* * *

¿Les Gusto?, espero que si. Esta semana estube sin inspiracion, no lograba conseguir la inspiracion que nesesitaba para escribir, pero al comienzo del fin de semana me llego la inspiracion y me puse a escribir como loco antes de que se me acabe la inspiracion. Espero que les guste mi historia y me despido hsta mi proxima actualizacion.


	4. Mision en la tierra de las olas

Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupado, ademas estoy en examenes finaes y hasta la proxima semana los termino.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews que me animan a segur escribiendo. si tienen alguna sugerencia soy todo oidos.

-aaaaaaaa-personaje hablando

(aaaaaaaa)personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaa** -invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

( **aaaaaaaa)** invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 4**

\- Ya no puedo más - dijo pesadamente Sasuke mientras Sakura asiente, estaban tirados en el piso resoplando, Kakashi los miraba divertido

\- ¿Acaso ya no pueden más? miren a Naruto él está fresco como una lechuga - dijo Kakashi

\- pensé que ya se habían acostumbrado al entrenamiento con los sellos de gravedad - Dijo Naruto.

Naruto había conseguido que Kakashi los entrenara después de cada misión ya que eran misiones de rango D y las acababan relativamente rápido. Para sorpresa de Kakashi Naruto sabía cómo hacer muchas cosas incluyendo los sellos de gravedad

\- sí pero hoy te pasaste Kakashi_sensei - dijo Sakura, en vez de los ejercicios regulares, los había puesto a pelear contra él solamente en taijutsu

-Como sea, ya está oscureciendo será mejor que se vayan a descansar a sus casas. Tú también Naruto - Dijo Kakashi al ver que el sol se estaba poniendo.

\- Está bien - Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Kakashi se fue caminando a la aldea seguido de Sasuke y Sakura. Naruto decidió desobedecer a su maestro y seguir entrenando. Seguía practicando el hiraishin. Ya sabía cómo hacerlo pero quería perfeccionarlo.

Empezó a lanzar Kunais marcados y aparecer en cada uno. Kurama estaba dormido debajo de un árbol, siempre estaba dormido. Al terminar Naruto se dirigió a su casa.

Siempre tenían la misma rutina: una misión de clase D y después entrenamiento con Kakashi. Ese día no fue diferente al terminar la misión fueron al campo de entrenamiento.

-Lo siento chicos hoy no poder entrenarlos, tengo cosas pendientes - y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo desapareció en una bola de humo.

\- Bueno tendremos que entrenar solos - dijo Naruto -hoy quiero enseñarles algo que nos podrá servir en un futuro - concluyó Naruto

-¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto Sakura

\- Ya lo verán. Atáquenme - seguido de su respuesta Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a atacar con taijutsu pasados unos segundos los dos pararon en seco. Con un nudo en la garganta y sumamente intimidado Sasuke cayó de rodillas al piso temblando.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Sasuke al ver a Sakura en la misma situación que él, o peor, sentía como si algo estuviera a punto de matarlo, después de unos interminables segundos dedujo que la fuente de esa sed de sangre era Naruto

\- Naruto ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Sasuke débilmente, él nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar claramente

\- Estoy influyendo mí… ¿Cómo decirlo? … Mi aura asesina en ustedes - dijo despreocupadamente Naruto - sigan atacando como siempre - agrego Naruto

Pasado un rato Sasuke se levantó, y lentamente lo empezó a atacar; a cada minuto iba mejorando. Pasados un tiempo hasta Sakura se pudo levantar y le empezó a pegar.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente - dijo Naruto al ver la luna muy arriba - se nos pasó el tiempo muy rápido ¿no creen? - Sasuke suspiro al parecer Naruto había dejado de producir su aura asesina, se sentía muy aliviado.

\- Sí creo que ya me voy - dijo Sakura - Adiós Sasuke_kun -

\- Adiós Sakura- dijo Naruto sarcásticamente, mientras era ignorado olímpicamente por esta

\- Adiós Dobe - dijo Sasuke

-¡qué no me digas así Teme! - grito Naruto

\- Dobe -

\- Teme -

\- Dobe -

\- Teme -

\- Dobe -

\- ¡ya! como sea me voy Sasuke_teme, Sakura_chan nos vemos mañana - se despidió y desapareció de la misma manera que Kakashi.

Al día siguiente, después de la típica excusa de Kakashi por llegar tarde, el equipo 7 se dirigió a la torre del Hokage para recibir su misión, Sakura tenía a Kurama, quien gruñía mientras esta lo abrazaba y los demás lo veían con una gota estilo anime

\- Sakura, será mejor que lo sueltes o te morderá - le advirtió Naruto

\- ¿Cómo me puede morder un zorrito dormilón? -

\- **¡Cómo se atreve a llamarme dormilón esa mocosa!** \- grito enfurecido Kurama en la mente de Naruto

\- (esa es la reputación qué te has ganado, no me culpes a mí de que siempre estés dormido) - le respondió Naruto causando que él zorro bufara

\- Ya llegamos - anunció Kakashi al llegar al salón donde recibían las misiones

\- llegan tarde - dijo seriamente él Hokage

\- lo siento pero me crucé con una conejera muy problemática y tuve que derrotar a todos los conejos por la seguridad de la aldea - se excusó Kakashi mientras se rascaba la nuca

\- Nunca cambiaras; como sea, hoy debido a su gran progreso como equipo, y también porque creo que se lo merecen, le daré una misión clase C… - empezó a decir él Hokage antes de ser interrumpido

\- ¡Enserio! ¡Hurra! al fin tendremos una misión cla… - Naruto a su vez fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Sakura.

\- Cómo iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido, tendrán una misión de escolta clase C contra bandidos y animales feroces. Por favor Tazuna_san pase -

Con la orden del Hokage entró un hombre con sombrero de paja que sostenía una botella de sake medio llena

\- ¿Ellos me van a proteger? no se ven muy confiables - esto causo que todos los genin del equipo 7 se molestaran.

\- tranquilo yo soy un jounnin capacitado - dijo tranquilamente Kakashi

\- Yo soy un importante constructor de puentes y quiero que me protejan aunque tengan que dar sus vidas - los miró fijamente - ¿Entendieron? -

\- Creo que se llevaran muy bien, partirán en una hora - Dijo el Hokage.

Naruto estaba feliz, podría conocer nuevas regiones del país. caminaban tranquilamente por él camino Tazuna y Sakura tenían una pequeña conversación acerca del país del constructor, Sasuke estaba algo alejado del grupo, Kurama caminaba al lado de Naruto, era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía moverse en días; Kakashi iba en la retaguardia. De pronto Sakura dio un grito y todos se tensaron, para la sorpresa de Naruto, Kakashi fue partido por la mitad por la cadena de dos ninjas

\- Sakura, cuida al constructor - grito Sasuke mientras se dirigía a combatir a uno de los ninjas. El segundo se dirigió contra Sakura pero antes de lograr hacer algo Naruto apareció debajo de él recibiendo un corte en la mano, le dio una patada vertical en él estómago, dio un salto para dirigirle otra patada pero Kakashi apareció con los dos ninja en brazos derrotados

\- ¿Cómo nos descubriste? - preguntó uno de los ninja

\- Mientras caminábamos vi un charco de agua muy sospechoso, no ha llovido en días - respondió tranquilamente Kakashi.

\- (¿Cómo no me di cuenta?) - pensó Naruto

\- **Se le llama experiencia en batalla cachorro, ciertamente esta es tu primera batalla seria que has tenido. Solo no vuelvas a cometer él mismo error -** respondió Kurama en la mente de Naruto, aunque seguía caminando como si nada al lado de Naruto. Ni se había inmutado por el ataque de los ninja. Eso a Kakashi le llamo la atención ya que le daba curiosidad el zorro, no creía que solo fuera de compañía por esa razón había dejado que los acompañara en la misión.

\- Bien hecho todos - dijo con una sonrisa - lo hicieron tal y como me lo imaginaba, pero Naruto esa herida será un problema, parece ser que las armas de los enemigos estaban envenenadas. Creo que tendremos que llevarte de regreso a la aldea para… -

\- ¡No! no regresare a la aldea ahora que tenemos una misión normal - acto seguido Naruto agarro un Kunai y se lo encajo en la mano - Creo que esto servirá - Al poco rato se vendió la mano - Será mejor que continuemos Kakashi_sensei -

\- sí, pero antes quiero hablar con usted Tazuna_san. ¿Por qué mintió con el rango de la misión? - pregunto Kakashi

\- Bueno, no me queda otra más que contarles la verdad.

"Verán Nami no Kuni (Tierra de las olas) es un país pobre, lleno de miseria. Hasta los más ricos no alcanzan a pagar una misión de clase B. todo por culpa de Gato, un gran magnate que tomó las vías marítimas de mi país y lo dejó en la miseria. En mi país quién controla el mar lo controla todo, ya que es una isla. Por eso estoy construyendo ese puente, para traer prosperidad y comercios, pero va en contra de los intereses de Gato, por lo que manda asesinos para acabar con mi vida -

\- Ya veo - dijo Kakashi

\- Kakashi_sensei tenemos que ayudarlos - suplico Sakura

\- Ya que, no nos queda de otra - Kakashi sabía que habría problemas.

Estaban todos en silencio mientras llegaban en barco a la isla. Podían observar el puente que estaba en construcción, dejando a todos impresionados.

Al llegar a la isla Tazuna agradeció a la persona que manejaba la barca y emprendieron el camino a casa de Tazuna donde los ninja se quedarían durante el transcurso de la misión. El camino fue tranquilo, pero aun así todos estaban en guardia, no cabía duda de qué podrían atacarlos de nuevo.

\- ¡Todos al suelo! - grito Kakashi cuando repentinamente una espada gigante paso por el aire girando, con intención de decapitar. La espada quedó clavada en un árbol cercano, encima de la espada apareció un ninja con la banda de la aldea de la niebla y la cara tapada tal como Kakashi, pero eran vendas en vez de una máscara

\- Denme al constructo y no tendré que matarlos, no quiero peleas innecesarias - dijo él ninja recién llegado

\- Con qué gato te contrato, Momochi Zabuza, no esperaba que un ninja renegado de Kirigakure (aldea de la niebla) nos enfrente y mucho menos él Kirigakure no Kijin (Él demonio de la neblina) - dijo Kakashi

\- Así que en Konoha ya soy conocido - presumió Zabuza - pero qué me conozcan no significa que me podrán vencer - dijo con tono amenazante

\- Cuiden de Tazuna_san y no interfieran, esto es demasiado para ustedes - dijo Kakashi

\- Así que tú eres Kakashi, será un honor enfrentarme al ninja que ha copiado más de mil jutsus - Los alumnos de Kakashi se sorprendió al oír que su sensei era famoso

\- Creo que contra ti tendré que usarlo - dijo Kakashi mostrando su ojo izquierdo, para sorpresa de Sasuke y Naruto tenía un sharingan. Sakura no supo por qué se sorprendieron pero decidió que sería mejor preguntar después

-Me halaga que uses tan pronto tú sharingan - dijo Zabuza mientras hacía unas posiciones de manos

\- Kirigakure no jutsu - Zabuza utilizó el jutsu de esconderse en la neblina, causando que se creara una neblina muy espesa. Los genin sintieron un ataque de aura asesina muy bajo, Ya estaban acostumbrados gracias al entrenamiento pasado con Naruto.

Zabuza apareció en medio de la formación que habían hecho para proteger a Tazuna, lanzando una estocada al constructor pero Kakashi logro bloquearla con uno de sus brazos. Kakashi y Zabuza se enfrentaron, pero Kakashi decidió refugiarse en un lago cercano, Zabuza llegó al lago donde lo encerró en una prisión de agua

\- ¡Corran no podrán contra el! - grito Kakashi, al escuchar la orden de su sensei Naruto dio un paso enfrente

\- ¡No! nunca abandonaremos a un compañero, además quiero probar mi katana - exclamó Naruto mientras desenfundaba su katana

\- Esa es una katana muy bonita niño, espero que sepas usarla apropiadamente - dijo mientras creaba un clon de agua

La lucha empezó para Zabuza Naruto era realmente bueno, pero le faltaba ya que empezaba a perder terreno. Naruto empezó a retroceder ante las implacables estocadas de Zabuza y bajo su guardia, pero por suerte su enemigo solo le dio una patada en él estomago

\- (Impresionante) - pensó Sakura al ver la pelea, Sasuke apretaba los puños frustrado y Kakashi tenía una expresión de incredulidad digna de mencionar

\- Eres bueno niño pero no lo suficiente - elogio Zabuza a Naruto - Nunca te reconoceré como ninja hasta que ya no te importe estar a un paso de la muerte - agregar mientras corría hacia Naruto y le daba un golpe en él estómago, haciendo que saliera disparado unos cuantos metros

\- ¡Sasuke! - grito Naruto en el aire mientras le lanzaba un Fuma Shuriken quién lo atrapo. Acto seguido se lo lanzó a Zabuza ignorando el clon, Zabuza lo atrapó fácilmente pero tuvo que esquivar el segundo shuriken que al parecer Sasuke había escondido en la sombra del primero. El shuriken se transformó en Naruto quien le lanzó unos kunais haciendo que Zabuza soltara la prisión de agua y liberando a Kakashi.

\- Ahora me encargo yo - dijo Kakashi. Se limitó a copiar los jutsu de Zabuza y en uno logró captarlo con la guardia baja y golpearlo dejándolo tirado enfrente de un árbol. Le lanzo un kunai clavándolo al árbol y se acercó a él

\- Creo que tú futuro se ha acabado - dijo Kakashi pero unos senbon que se insertan en el cuello de Zabuza. Resultó que un ANBU de Kirigakure estaba buscando a Zabuza así que se lo llevó.

\- Bueno creo que se acabó todo. Vamos a la casa de Tazuna_san - dijo Kakashi pero al empezar a caminar cayó inconsciente

\- ¡Kakashi_sensei! - exclamó Sakura preocupada

\- tranquila Sakura debe ser que se esforzó demasiado - dijo Naruto tranquilizando. Naruto agarro Kurama qué se había quedado dormido por alguna razón, según Naruto el zorro se aburre haciendo que todos cuestionan la utilidad de este. Se encaminaron a la casa de Tazuna

Kakashi despertó y vio a sus estudiantes sentados alrededor de él

\- Hola - saludó Kakashi despreocupadamente

\- Kakashi_sensei qué bueno que ya despertó - dijo Naruto sonriendo

\- Kakashi_sensei siento molestarlo pero ¿qué era lo que tenía su ojo en la batalla? - pregunto Sakura tímidamente. Habían acordado no preguntar nada hasta que su sensei despertara

\- no importa, mi ojo izquierdo es un sharingan. El sharingan es un… - para sorpresa del maestro fue interrumpido por Naruto no por Sasuke

\- un doujutsu, una técnica que se utiliza por los ojos pero estos solo se transmiten en unos cuantos clanes y él sharingan era único del clan Uchiha. ¿Verdad Sasuke? - volteo a ver a Sasuke quien asintió

\- el sharingan tiene muchas habilidades una de ellas es la capacidad de reproducir los jutsu de otros - continuó Sasuke

\- sí también yo tengo preguntas ¿Dónde aprendiste kenjutsu? -

\- Solo - contesto simplemente Naruto, pero nadie le creyó

\- Bueno Dobe… estaba preguntándome si… este… ¿Podrías enseñarme Kenjutsu? - pregunto Sasuke rompiendo completamente su orgullo Uchiha

\- Claro solo consíguete una katana y te enseño -

\- Hablando de eso, tenemos que entrenar ya que creo que Zabuza sigue vivo y nos enfrentaremos de nuevo a él - todos asintieron ante la recomendación de Kakashi. Naruto ya lo había sospechado y se lo contó a sus compañeros

-Bueno, como ya saben todo sobre control de chakra debido a nuestros pasados entrenamientos les enseñare a cambiar la naturaleza de su chakra, para que más adelante puedan hacer jutsus con sus respectivos elementos - anunció Kakashi

-(¿Qué hago Kurama se darán cuenta que tengo los cinco elementos y hagan demasiadas preguntas?) -preguntó al zorro

\- **solo sígueles la corriente y haz como si no supieras qué los tienes** \- contestó

\- Para descubrir su naturaleza apliquen chakra a este papel, sí tienen naturaleza de viento se partirá, de fuego se quemara, de tierra se hará polvo, de agua quedará mojado y de rayo se arruga - explico Kakashi mientras le pasaba uno a cada quién - Sasuke tú primero -

Sasuke asintió y enfocó su chakra al papel, este se arrugó y luego se hizo cenizas

\- Lo de fuego me lo esperaba pero me alegra que tengas naturaleza de rayo, como yo - dijo Kakashi alegremente - Sakura tú sigues

El papel de Sakura se deshizo Kakashi asintió -Bien Sakura tienes suerte qué se algunos jutsu de tierra. Naruto ahora es tú turno

Pero cuando Naruto enfocó su chakra al papel este se arrugó, se mojó, se partió a la mitad, una mitad de deshizo y la otra se quemó.

\- eso no me lo esperaba - dijo Kakashi anonadado por lo que hizo el papel. Naruto tenía las cinco afinidades de chakra

\- ¿qué pasa Kakashi_sensei? - pregunto Sakura

\- Naruto tiene los cinco elementos - dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

\- Es muy difícil que un ninja tenga más de una afinidad, por ejemplo yo tengo únicamente afinidad de rayo pero he entrenado mucho en él estilo de fuego por lo que puedo hacer que el papel se queme además de que se arrugue - explico Sasuke. Kakashi asintió y miró a Naruto

\- no pareces impresionado, puedo suponer que ya sabias qué tienes cinco afinidades -

\- este… pues sí - respondió penosamente Naruto - desde hace un tiempo, no es que haya pasado 16 horas entrenando durante los últimos 7 años y no sepa hacer nada - dijo simplemente

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadera afinidad? - pregunto Kakashi, ante esta pregunta Naruto sudo, ¿cómo contestar eso?

\- eh… no lo sé - contesto. Kakashi se dio cuenta que Naruto desvió la mirada, ¿porque Naruto mentiría?

\- bueno… ¿sabes hacer algún jutsu de cada uno, supongo? - pregunto, luego hablaría a solas con él y él Hokage. Naruto asintió -bien entonces me ayudaras a enseñarles a ellos algunos jutsus

\- está bien - respondió feliz.

Estaban cenando en casa de Tazuna, ya llevaban unos cuentos días ahí. Como siempre Naruto elogia la comida de tsunami. Al parecer Sasuke se había quedado hasta tarde para entrenar, por lo que al terminar la comida Naruto decidió hacer lo mismo he ir a entrenar. Entreno tanto que se quedó dormido en el bosque

\- si te duermes aquí te resfriaras - la voz despertó a Naruto

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Naruto

\- Me llamo Haku - respondió - estoy recolectando hierbas medicinales ¿Quisieras ayudarme? -

\- claro - se pusieron a recolectar hierbas, pasado un rato Haku se detuvo

\- con estas serán suficientes - le dijo - ¿Por qué estabas dormido en el bosque? este… - preguntó

\- Mi nombre es Naruto. Estaba aquí porque he estado entrenando -

\- ¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué? -

-sí, para volverme más fuerte y así poder proteger a mis amigos - contestó con una sonrisa

\- Bueno sigue así, si luchas por alguien siempre serás más fuerte - dijo Haku - bueno ya me voy. A por cierto, soy varón - se despidió

\- ¡¿Qué!? - Kurama río en su interior

Otra vez se había quedado dormido y lo que era peor tenía un muy mal presentimiento, se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras cuando escuchó el grito de una mujer

\- no le hagan daño a Inari - suplicaba tsunami

Naruto vio como el hijo de tsunami corría a rescatar a su madre de dos mercenarios, seguramente de gato, y recibió una estocada de una katana. Para sorpresa de su madre inari se transformó en un tronco y descubrió que estaba al lado de Naruto.

\- eres muy valiente inari, pero ahora déjamelo a mí - dijo Naruto mientras le removía el pelo

\- a ver si puedes contra nosotros niñato - dijo uno de los mercenarios

\- (Kurama es mi oportunidad para probar el camino Ningendō) -

- **pues entonces hazlo** \- contestó el zorro

Apareció enfrente de los mercenarios y activo su Rinnegan y antes de que reaccionaran ya había absorbido sus almas y cayeron muertos

\- ya paso, ya están a salvo - anuncio Naruto

\- ¿Qué les hiciste? - pregunto tsunami

\- están muertos - el comentario causó que tsunami se tapara la boca y lo miraba incrédula, él niño acababa de matar a dos personas así de fácil - me tengo que ir voy a checar si su padre está bien - desapareció en una bola de humo

Apareció en un bosque cercano y cayó de rodillas y se miraba las manos estaba temblando, acababa de matar a dos personas, sabía qué ser shinobi significaba matar o morir. Pero la sensación de malestar que tenía no era nada agradable

\- **se nota que es la primera vez que robas una vida cachorro** \- dijo Kurama

\- no pensaba que así se sintiera - dijo al zorro que estaba enfrente de él, ya que Kurama lo acompañaba a todas partes, pero era raro escuchar al zorrito hablar con esa voz tan grave, estaba más acostumbrado a que la voz saliera de un zorro monstruo encerrado en una jaula

\- **apresúrate cachorro, tus compañeros están en peligro. Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en tus actos después** -

\- sí, ya voy -

Kakashi estaba en serios problemas. Sasuke estaba atrapado en él jutsu enemigo y Zabuza no dejaba que interfiriera para salvar a su alumno.

Sasuke pensaba en sus pocas opciones ya que el enemigo era demasiado rápido para él y no dejaba de lanzarle senbons cada poco tiempo, aunque ya había despertado su sharingan y podía ver los senbon ya estaba exhausto y le costaba moverse

\- Ya se alargó esta batalla demasiado, aunque no quiera hacerlo tendré que matarte, ya que eso es lo que significa ser un shinobi - dijo su enemigo antes de que este le lanzara unos senbon a la yugular para matarlo, no podía esquivarlos. Pero fueron desviados y Sasuke vio a Naruto enfrente de él

\- no permitiré que lastimes a mis compañeros, Haku - ladro Naruto, el ninja enemigo se sorprendió, lo había reconocido. Sasuke estaba confundido ¿Acaso se conocían?

\- ¿Cómo me reconociste? - pregunto

\- Aunque tengas tú cara tapada pude reconocer tu chakra - respondió

\- Bueno eso no importa ahora porque de todas formas morirás - dijo fríamente y lanzó unos kunai directamente hacia ellos. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke los esquivaban

\- así que a despertaste tú sharingan - Sasuke asintió, éste vio cómo unos senbon se dirigen mortalmente hacia Naruto se interpuso, Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su compañero se sorprendió y se enojó, era la segunda vez qué le pasaba algo así y en las dos pudo haber esquivado en ataque

\- Itachi sigue libre, alguien tiene que matarlo - fue lo que dijo Sasuke antes de caer al piso en lo que parecía que serían sus últimas palabras

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a uno de mis amigos?! - grito Naruto mientras libraba mucha aura asesina, Haku se asustó y se vio cómo en uno de los espejos caía de rodillas

\- **Deja vu** \- comentó Kurama

Naruto activó su Rinnegan y extendió sus brazos - ya me hartaron estos espejos - dijo - ¡Shinra Tensei! (Subyugación celestial del dios omnipresente) - todo alrededor de Naruto se derrumbó, los espejos se fraccionaron y el suelo se agrieto, Haku salió volando

\- (¿Qué clase de poder tiene este niño? y ¿Qué clase de doujutsu es ese? lo siento Zabuza este niño es demasiado para mi) pensó Haku

Kakashi escuchó el grito de Naruto - (¿Qué técnica es esa?) - pensó antes de continuar su enfrentamiento con Zabuza

\- ¡Bansho ten'in! - grito Naruto, Haku salió volando hacia Naruto quien lo agarró por la garganta y lo estrelló contra el suelo

\- lo siento pero en este momento no me podrás matar - dijo desapareció en un remolino de hojas

Gracias a su Rinnegan Naruto pudo ver cómo Haku interviene en el raikiri de Kakashi y moría al ser atravesado por su sensei. También vio el pequeño enfrentamiento entre Kakashi y Zabuza después de la muerte de Haku y cómo los brazos de Zabuza quedaban inservibles. Desactivo su Rinnegan y corrió al encuentro de su sensei

\- Zabuza parece que no pudiste con mi encargo - dijo alguien - de todos modos no pensaba pagarle - al parecer era Gato y tenía muchos mercenarios

\- Parece ser que nuestro encuentro acabó Kakashi - dijo Zabuza - niño pásame un kunai. Este magnate ya me tiene harto - dijo al ver cómo gato patada a Haku. Al parecer Haku le había roto el brazo a gato en algún momento

Sasuke ataco y gato corrió atrás de sus mercenarios pero no pudieron parar al demonio de la niebla quién mató a gato. Cayó al lado de Haku debido a las muchas heridas que tenía, estaba moribundo.

Después del susto que se llevaron los mercenarios se enfurecieron - ¡Y ahora ¿Quién no pagará?! - gritó uno

\- Kakashi_sensei estoy algo cansado - dijo Naruto

\- yo también -dijo Kakashi mientras veía como Sakura se acercaba - Sakura ¿tú podrías encarte de ellos? -

\- no son demasiados - contesto rápidamente

\- Pues no queda de otra - dijo Naruto, se agacho acarició a Kurama - es tú turno de brillar Kurama. ¡Mata! - le ordeno Naruto a Kurama, Sakura Kakashi se sorprendieron al ver al zorro correr rápidamente hacia los mercenarios empezaba a rasgar sus gargantas sin piedad, los mercenarios no podían defenderse del zorro

Kurama reía sádicamente en la mente de Naruto, aunque fuese amistoso con Naruto aun seguía siendo una masa de odio con ansias de matar, sí Sakura escuchaba su risa seguramente quedara traumada

Solo faltaba un mercenario quien corrió para tirarse al mar pero se detuvo cuando una flecha casi le cae encima

\- ¡A donde crees que vas! - grito inari, él mercenario cayó muerto a manos de Kurama. había sangre por todas partes

\- Sabes Naruto no deberías ser tan sádico - le dijo Kakashi - creo qué ya se qué él zorro sí sirve para algo -

\- ¿y Sasuke? -pregunto despues de un rato Sakura al no verlo en ninguna parte, al no obtener respuesta de Naruto está se preocupo y fue corriendo a verlo y se alegro mucho al descubrir qué no estaba muerto solo se habia quedado incociente.

Despues de una semana Tazuna logro terminar él puente y él equipo 7 se estaba despidiendo en la entrada del puente

\- Cuidence y suerte con él puente - de despidio Kakashi y empezo caminar con sus alumnos hacia tierra firme

mientras veian alejarse al equipo un aldeano pregunto qué cómo se llamaría él puente

\- Qué les parece "Él puente Naruto" - sugirio Tazuna -es un nombre extraño pero ese nombre a traido bienestar a nuetro país - todos asintieron

Mientras tanto los ninja platicaban sobre lo ocurrido

\- A ya no puedo esperar a comer otra vez él ramen de ichiraku - dijo Naruto frotandose la panza

\- sí cómo sea. Sasuke_kun ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo? - pregunto Sakura

\- No - respondió secamente, Naruto se echó a reír y Kakashi sonrió. Esos eran sus estudiantes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Lo se tiene demaciados cliches pero que otra cosa puedo hacer todas las historias de este tipo se pareces hasta la segunda parte. Como ya han visto he decidido no salvar personajes, lo veo poco realista ademas naruto no sabe que moriran por lo que no puede sarvarlos (eso se escucha horrible, hasta paresco desalmado pero por mucho que me duela no los salvare )


	5. Nuevo reto: Examenes Chunin

Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Solo puedo decirles... perdon. Se que me tarde mucho, es mas, demaciado pero he tenido unas vacaciones un poco complicadas y se junta que soy la persona mas floja del mundo. Recen para que mi flojera permita que el siguiente capitulo este listo pronto

Muchos me diran: ¿Por qué no adelantas capitulos? la respuesta es simple quiero saber lo que opinan de mi historia (aunque les guste o no la seguire publicando) quiero que me ayuden en mejorar en mi forma de escribir y me den recomendaciones, porque soy nuevo en esto. Ademas quiero saber si tienen alguna idea sobre la Historia en el futuro (no revivire a nadie)

Sin nada mas que decir empecemos.

-aaaaaaaa-personaje hablando

(aaaaaaaa)personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaa** -invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

( **aaaaaaaa)** invocación, biju, ser sobrenatural hablando

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

\- Naruto, al fin conseguí una katana - dijo orgulloso Sasuke, le mostró a Naruto una katana muy bonita con una vaina decorada en llamas y el mango tenía el símbolo Uchiha

\- Está muy bonita - Naruto la desenfundo y empezó a comprobar el balanceo - tiene el balanceo perfecto, ¿herencia familiar? - Naruto suponía que todas las cosas de los Uchiha pertenecían a Sasuke ya que era él último

\- sí - respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa pero a la vez triste - Esta es la katana qué hereda el líder del clan al tomar su cargo -

\- La mía también lo es -

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto Sasuke, no sabía que Naruto pertenecía a un clan importante

\- sí - se volteo y le mostró el símbolo de la banda de su brazo que además traía en la espalda - él poderoso clan Uzumaki que antiguamente gobernó sobre Uzushiogakure, aunque ahora la aldea no es más que un montón de ruinas y el clan casi está extinto -

\- ¿Qué? pero ¿ese no era el símbolo de los chunin y jounnin? - pregunto Sasuke; pero se sintió feliz, Naruto también era parte de un clan casi extinto.

Kakashi que estaba oyendo la conversación, mientras leía su peculiar librito naranja, decidió intervenir. Sakura también sintió curiosidad, primero por la katana de Sasuke y segundo por el clan Uzumaki, así que paro en su entrenamiento de manejo de chakra, y se acercó al grupo

\- sí Sasuke, ese símbolo es del clan Uzumaki pero es usado en el uniforme shinobi de Konoha por la estrecha relación de amistad que tenían uzushio y Konoha, ahora se utiliza como un simple tributo a la memoria del clan y la aldea - dijo Kakashi, Naruto asintió

\- él símbolo en los chalecos y mangas es rojo, pero él clan lo utilizaba de color azul - concluyó Naruto - por eso el mío es azul y no rojo

\- ya veo - dijo Sasuke

\- es curioso ¿no? - dijo Naruto con melancolía - los dos grandes clanes que fundaron Konohagakure están casi extintos y el poderoso aliado también -

\- ¿cómo? - pregunto Sakura

\- verán - explico Kakashi - Konoha fue fundada por Senju Hashirama, el primer Hokage y líder del clan Senju del bosque, y Uchiha Madara, en esa época él líder del clan Uchiha. Hicieron una tregua al largo tiempo de enfrentamiento que estos dos clanes habían tenido y crearon así el sistema de país aldea ninja. El primer Hokage se casó con una kunoichi de uzushio así formando una alianza. Pero el clan Senju desapareció, él Uzumaki quedó en ruinas y se esparció por muchos países y creo que ya saben qué le pasó al clan Uchiha - Sasuke apretó los puños furioso, no quería recordarlo.

\- pero basta de lecciones de historia, continuemos con el entrenamiento - finalizó Kakashi y se fue a "supervisar" a Sakura

\- entonces ¿Sí me entrenaras? - pregunto Sasuke

\- Claro, pero tendrás que guardar esa katana tan bonita -dijo Naruto

\- ¡¿Qué?! - grito Sasuke

\- sí, con eso solo lograras cortarte - dijo Naruto - entrenaras con esto - le lanzó una katana de madera - se le conoce como boqueen, están hechas para entrenamiento -

\- Argh… cómo sea. Empecemos - refunfuño Sasuke

\- esa es la actitud - dijo alegremente Naruto antes de comenzar. El entrenamiento consistió primeramente en qué Sasuke copiara los movimientos de Naruto, el sharingan facilitó mucho las cosas. Pasado el tiempo Naruto decidió que Sasuke ya podía pelear contra él

\- Bien ¿Estás listo para danzar? - pregunto Naruto, Sasuke no supo a qué se refería pero antes de preguntar ocurrió algo bastante cómico pero que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Naruto. Kurama corrió y mordió fuertemente a Naruto en el brazo, la sangre empezó a recorrer su brazo

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO KURAMA?! - grito Naruto mientras agitaba su brazo para tratar de librarse de la mordida

\- **esa expresión era únicamente usada por Uchiha Madara, y sabes de sobra cómo lo odio. Argh... solo no lo vuelvas a decir mocoso** \- le advirtió mentalmente Kurama a Naruto. El zorro lo soltó y se alejó a donde había estado durmiendo antes

\- (si como usted diga Kurama_sama) - respondió burlonamente Naruto

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Sasuke desconcertado

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé - mintió Naruto - supongo que tengo que entrenar más a Kurama - dijo como si nada

\- este… está bien - comentó Sasuke quién entró en posición de guardia

\- Bueno - Naruto se puso en guardia con su bokken - empecemos a danzar - el zorro gruño fuertemente. Desde ese día Naruto empezó a utilizar esa expresión para molestar a Kurama

\- ¿A qué te refieres con danzar? - pregunto Sasuke

\- Argh… qué empecemos a pelear. A eso me refiero - dijo Naruto con poca paciencia. Entonces empezaron su entrenamiento Sasuke aprendía rápido, como si estuviera destinado a ser un samurái. Kakashi miraba el entrenamiento con una sonrisa; le gustaba esta forma de entrenar a sus alumnos ya que ellos ciertamente hacían lo que quisieran, él solo cuidaba que no se mataran entre sí o resultan demasiados heridos. Le hacía gracia la extraña frase del rubio que por alguna razón hacía enojar a su zorro.

Ya estaba oscuro y Sakura ya se había ido a cenar a su casa, Sasuke estaba sentado descansando con Naruto ideando un estilo de espada qué se acomodará a Sasuke. No tenían idea de cómo era el estilo tradicional, además Sasuke quería crear el suyo y para su clan cuando fuera renovado.

Pasado un rato Sasuke decidió irse, se despidió con una sonrisa. Últimamente Sasuke era más feliz, hablaba con ellos a veces jugaban a intentar descubrir cómo era él rostro de Kakashi. La vida en el equipo siete era feliz.

\- **Sabes cachorro** \- dijo Kurama - **ese chico está en peligro de una gran oscuridad. Se cegara y solo podrá ver a través de su venganza** -

\- (Lo sé, por eso estoy esforzarme en ser su amigo, es más, en que este equipo sea su nueva familia) - respondió Naruto mientras observaba a Sasuke alejarse. Se levantó y fue con Kakashi

\- ya es hora de que me vaya yo también Kakashi_sensei - dijo Naruto

\- está bien - respondió - pero antes de eso quisiera preguntarte algo - Kakashi guardó su libro, eso significaba que era algo serio

\- lo que quieras - respondió cortésmente Naruto

\- él Hokage me comento que ya sabes lo del kyubi - Naruto asintió - entonces ¿Por qué elegiste un zorro? -

\- no tengo nada en contra de los zorros, solo son animales, aunque me gustan mucho - respondió - Kurama lleva mucho tiempo conmigo, él estaba solo como yo, creo que eso nos hizo muy unidos

\- **cachorro, a veces te pones tan cursi que me da asco** \- dijo el zorro en la mente de Naruto mientras hacía como si vomitaba y se agarraba la garganta

\- (¡Cállate zorro estúpido, déjame ser cursi de vez en cuando! ¡¿Cómo conseguir traer paz al mundo si no digo cosas bonitas?!) - el grito Naruto

\- **¡si sigues llamándome así mocoso no vivirás para contarlo!** \- le contestó también gritando

\- ya veo - dijo Kakashi - bueno, eso era todo. Nos vemos mañana - se despidió también con una sonrisa y desapareció en una bola de humo al igual que Naruto.

...

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia el punto de encuentro con su equipo, pero pudo observar una sospechosa piedra cuadrada que lo seguía

\- Konohamaru sé que eres tu- - dijo Naruto

\- eres bueno jefe, descubriste mi infalible disfraz - se hoyo una voz de dentro de la "piedra" antes de que explotara en humo de diversos colores, de los cuales salieron tres niños

\- soy Moegi, conóceme - anuncio una niña con el pelo naranja y unos anteojos verdes en la frente

\- Me encanta el álgebra, llámame Udon - dijo un niño con claros problemas nasales y los mismos anteojos

\- y yo soy él increíble Konohamaru - se presentó al último que tenía una bufanda azul y los anteojos

\- ¡y juntos somos el equipo Konohamaru! - dijeron los tres niños a coro dando por terminada su presentación

\- A ver ¿qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Sakura quien acababa de llegar en las presentaciones

\- Jefe nos prometió que hoy jugaremos a los ninja - dijo Konohamaru ignorando a Sakura

\- qué patético, un ninja jugando a los ninja - se burló Sakura

\- no seas aguafiestas Sakura, ahora solo te preocupa el entrenamiento- dijo Naruto con burla haciendo que Sakura se enojara- si jugaré Konohamaru. Les daré 30 segundos para esconderse -

Los tres empezaron a saltar de emoción - ¡¿enserio?! - grito Konohamaru - sí jugará con nosotros -

\- veinticinco, veinticuatro, veintidós… -

\- ¡CORRAN! - grito Udon, los tres niños salieron corriendo desesperados. Naruto termino de contar

\- ¡cero! ¡Listos o no, allá voy! - grito Naruto y desapareció, en realidad corrió muy rápido

\- Vaya Naruto, ni aunque son niños - dijo Sakura y siguió el rastro que dejó Naruto a su paso

Konohamaru corría mirando hacia atrás, hasta que choco con alguien vestido de negro

\- Oye niño, eso dolió - dijo él desconocido quién agarró a Konohamaru de su bufanda y lo levantó del suelo - por qué no te fija por donde vas - dijo levantando su puño amenazadoramente. En eso sintió un kunai en la garganta

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió

-Suéltalo, o mueres - dijo Naruto quien había aparecido detrás de él (Cliché). La rubia que acompañaba al desconocido estaba sorprendida

\- (¿Cuándo es que…? ni siquiera lo vi venir) - pensó la rubia. Él descosido, qué tenía agarrado a Konohamaru, lo soltó y levantó las manos

\- Está bien - dijo. En eso Naruto apareció al lado de Konohamaru. Ciertamente las marcas del Hiraishin no desaparecen nunca, aunque aún no era tan rápido como el cuarto Hokage, estaba a un gran nivel

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Naruto a su amigo. En eso venia llegando Sakura y los otros dos miembros del equipo Konohamaru, quienes habían visto el conflicto.

\- ¿Qué hacen dos ninja de Sunagakure aquí, causando problema? - pregunto serio Naruto al ver sus bandas. Konohamaru tragó saliva, nunca lo había visto tan serio - además, Sasuke y tú, él pelirrojo, salgan - (otro Cliché) Sasuke bajó de un salto del árbol con una sonrisa y al lado de los shinobi de la arena se formó un remolino de arena en donde apareció el chico pelirrojo. Kurama empezó a gruñir

\- **Ese mocoso es él Jinchuriki de Shukaku, el Ichibi (Una cola)** \- dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto

\- (ya veo) - pensó Naruto

\- Así que me viste Naruto. Es lo que me esperaba de ti - dijo Sasuke

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí - dijo Naruto ignorando a Sasuke - Nada menos que tú Ichibi no Shukaku (Shukaku de una cola) - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Todos los shinobi de la arena se sorprendieron y él Jinchuriki sonrió de manera maliciosa y empezó a soltar aura asesina. Sus compañeros se asustaron y Konohamaru retrocedió, pero el equipo 7 se mantuvo firme. Naruto también empezó a lanzar su propia aura asesina que hizo que todos lo que estaban enfrente de él empezaran a sudar y atemorizarse, hasta él pelirrojo. Dejó de producir su aura asesina cuando los ninja extranjeros cayeron de rodillas

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? - pregunto Naruto nuevamente

\- Venimos a los exámenes chunin - dijo uno

\- ya veo - Naruto se cruzó de brazos - Díganme sus nombres y lárguense antes que decida matarlos - ordenó

\- Kankuro - dijo él de negro quien se estaba levantando

\- Temari - dijo la rubia

\- Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara del desierto) - dijo él Jinchuriki - Ustedes dos también me interesan, díganme sus nombres - término

\- Uchiha Sasuke -

\- Uzumaki Naruto -

Al terminar de decir sus nombres los shinobi de la arena desaparecieron en un sunshin (parpadeo)

\- Bueno creo que mejor jugamos otro día - dijo Naruto - vamos con Kakashi_sensei -

\- Está bien - respondió Sasuke quien tenía sus dudas ¿acaso conocía Naruto a esos tipos?

\- Nos debe un jefe - dijo Konohamaru molesto. En eso los tres ninja se fueron a su punto de encuentro.

-¿Quién era él niño? - pregunto Sakura mientras caminaban

-Un amigo que hice poco antes de que formarán los equipos. Él dice ser mi rival ya que él también quiere ser Hokage. Además es el nieto del Sandaime Hokage - Respondió Naruto recordando cómo lo había conocido

…

Cómo siempre Kakashi llegaba tarde y todos se empezaban a impacientar. Naruto, harto de esperar, estaba tirado en el suelo dormido.

En eso Kakashi llego, quien apareció en una bola de humo

\- Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero verán… me perdí en el sendero de la vida - se excusó - hoy no tendremos misión. Tomen - les extendió unos papeles, Naruto se sobaba los ojos mientras se levantaba y agarró su papel

\- Los recomendé para los exámenes chunin. Estoy seguro de sus habilidades y creo que están listos para convertirse en chunin - dijo Kakashi - tendrán que entregar la solicitud en el salón 301 de la academia a las once en punto dentro de una semana. Tienen mucho tiempo para pensarlo y si creen no estar listos pueden elegir hacerlo en su próxima oportunidad - dijo y acto seguido se despidió de sus alumnos y desapareció.

\- Bueno… tenemos una semana libre hay que disfrutarla - dijo Naruto y también desapareció

...

Ya había pasado una semana y Naruto se dirigía a la academia. Hace mucho que no tomaba ese camino. Kurama caminaba a su lado como siempre. Sonrió al ver a Sasuke y a Sakura esperando en la entrada de la academia.

\- Tardaste mucho pronto darán las once y acabas de llegar - le reprocho Sasuke

\- perdón pero... mientras caminaba por aquí quede enfrascado en mis recuerdos y se me olvidó que tenía que hacer - se excusó - Vamos -

Los tres se dirigieron a la academia y al subir al segundo piso vieron cómo dos personas golpeaban a un genin vestido de verde y con cejas muy espesas y era ayudado por una kunoichi quien miro a los abusadores

\- ya dejemos subir. Tenemos que presentar un examen - dijo está

\- Lo que estamos haciendo no es nada comparado a su examen - dijo uno

\- Sí de este examen no todos salen vivos o con ganas de ser un shinobi - siguió él otro

\- lo que hacemos es reducir el número de ineptos que se presentan al examen y así reduciendo por mucho el número de muertes y suspensiones - terminó él otro

Naruto miro a Sasuke quien asintió y seguido Sakura también asintió. Los tres estaban conscientes del genjutsu (y más clichés)

\- Ustedes, será mejor que se quiten - advirtió Sasuke a los abusadores

\- Sí además deberían quitar el genjutsu - dijo Sakura. Naruto tenía los brazos cruzados y mirada impulsiva.

\- así que se dieron cuenta del genjutsu -dijo uno con una sonrisa

\- eso no significa que puedan pasar a través de nosotros - dijo él otro quién lanzó una patada a Sasuke. Este reaccionó con otra patada, pero antes de que sus patadas chocaran fueron detenidas por él genin vestido de verde

\- No deberían pelear aquí - dijo y volteo a ver a Sakura con corazones en los ojos - tú eres Sakura ¿Cierto? se mi novia te protegeré con mi vida - dijo

\- No, qué asco - respondió Sakura haciendo que el ninja verde se deprimiera antes de recibir un golpe de la genin de antes, Naruto dedujo que eran compañeros

\- Lee ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con el plan de pasar inadvertidos? - pregunto molesta

\- perdón pero yo… -

\- No importa vámonos - fue interrumpido por otro genin, tal vez era él otro compañero. Tenía los ojos de color blanco y el pelo le llegaba más o menos a la cintura. Antes de irse se volteo - oye tú ¿Cuál es tú nombre? - preguntó dirigiéndose al Uchiha

\- Es de mala educación preguntar un nombre sin antes dar el tuyo - respondió

\- Bueno… ¿Qué edad tienes? -pregunto un poco frustrado

\- No tengo la obligación de responder - contesto Sasuke obviamente enojado por las preguntas

\- (lindo) - pensó la compañera de él ninja al que había nombrado como Lee

\- Vámonos - dijo Naruto y siguió caminando. Sakura y Sasuke lo siguieron

Cuando llegaron a un lugar amplio, el ninja de verde apareció

\- Mi nombre es Rock Lee - se presentó - soy el mejor genin de mi generación. Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke ¿Cierto? Te reto a una pelea. Quiero probar que aunque no pertenezca a un clan poderoso puedo vencerte solo con mi entrenamiento -continuo tenía una mirada seria y decidida

\- Así que conoces mi nombre - Sasuke sonrió orgullosamente - si es así tienes agallas de enfrentarse a mi - Naruto negó con la cabeza ante él soberbio comentario de su compañero. Iba a replicar qué no había tiempo para eso

\- No hay tiempo para esto Sasuke_kun debemos ir al examen - dijo Sakura. Naruto asintió pero le molesto que Sakura le robara su línea

\- No importa. Esto solo me llevara cinco minutos - dijo el Uchiha - Acepto tu reto - Activó su sharingan y corrió hacia lee. Este se puso en posición de combate, Una mano en la espalda y la otra enfrente mostrando el dorso de la mano

\- (un usuario del Gouken [Puño Fuerte]) - pensó Naruto al observar la postura del otro ninja-(esta batalla será interesante) -

Lee apareció enfrente de Sasuke y le dio un fuerte golpe

\- (es rápido) - pensó el Uchiha -(puedo verlo pero no reaccionó a tiempo. Me debí de haber quitado antes el sello de gravedad, no creo que Naruto quiera quitármelo ahora que estoy en batalla) - Corrió rápidamente hacia lee y bloqueo uno de sus golpes y lanzó una patada, lee la bloqueo y dio un salto hacia atrás

\- (Gai_Sensei usare él Omote Renge [Loto Primario] esta es una pelea para demostrar mi camino ninja) - Mientras pensaba estaba zafando las vendas de sus brazos. Al terminar corrió hacia Sasuke, le dio una patada en el mentón y el Uchiha salió volando, Lee apareció atrás de él pero antes de terminar su técnica Naruto se interpuso entre los dos y puso sus dedos en él torso de leer y acto seguido salió disparado hacia el suelo

\- esa es una técnica muy peligrosa - dijo Naruto al caer al suelo - además creo recordar que está clasificada como Kenjutsu (técnica Prohibida) ¿o me equivoco? - miro a leer quién se estaba parando

\- (este tipo es rápido) - pensó lee - (tal vez sea más rápido que Sasuke) -

En eso apareció una tortuga que empezó a regañar a leer por lo que el equipo 7 decidió ir al salón del examen antes de que algo más raro los atrase. Cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta apareció Kakashi sonriendo

\- me alegro mucho que hayan decidido venir, sobre todo por ti Sakura. Eso significa que están seguros de sus habilidades - dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Porque sobre todo por mí? - pregunto Sakura

\- Para presentar el examen son necesarios equipos de tres, pero no les dije para qué no te presionaran Sakura ya que sabía que Naruto y Sasuke te obligarían a venir. Quería que vinieras a voluntad propia.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, son un verdadero equipo. Sé que lograran pasar. Suerte - y desapareció.

\- (¿Por qué siempre aparece y desaparece de esa manera?) - se preguntó Naruto. Entonces el equipo entró.

\- Sasuke_kun sabía que vendrías - dijo una voz muy molesta que irrito a los tres recién llegados. A Sasuke se le encimo una chica rubia

\- Quítate Ino cerda - dijo Sakura

\- problemático - dijo un chico con peinado como una piña

\- Shikamaru - dijo Naruto al reconocerlo y ver a Ino - así que tu equipo también vino -

\- Mira nada más, todos están aquí ¿Verdad Akamaru? - se escuchó un ladrido por respuesta. Naruto reconoció a quién había hablado era Kiba

\- Todos los novatos están aquí - dijo un chico gordo que comía papas

\- Chouji - volvió a decir Naruto - faltan Hinata y Shino - al decir esto aparecieron y la chica de pelo azulado se sonrojo al ver a Naruto - bueno ya no falta nadie - termino Naruto

Kiba vio a Kurama y dejó en el suelo a su perrito - Mira Akamaru ya tienes un rival ¿de quién es? - pregunto mirando a todos

\- No es de nadie, es mi compañero Kurama - respondió Naruto

\- ya veo - en eso Akamaru se estaba acercando a Kurama y cuando lo empezó a oler el zorro gruño y Akamaru se fue chillando con el rabo entre las patas. Kiba lo agarro y lo metió en su chaqueta y lo empezó a acariciar - ¡oye! deberías controlar más a tu compañero - se quejó Kiba

\- Perdón pero Kurama no es muy sociable - dijo Naruto y agarró a Kurama y se lo puso en la cabeza donde se durmió como siempre

\- Oigan ustedes, están haciendo mucho escándalo. Pero no los culpo después de todo es la primera vez que presentan el examen - dijo un tipo con pelo blanco y lentes

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? - pregunto Sasuke

\- Mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto - contestó - pero eso no importa vean a su alrededor, este no es un examen para tomarse a la ligera, este año han llegado oponentes muy fuertes - dijo. Todos voltearon a su alrededor y vieron cómo todos los participantes los observaban, Sakura, Hinata e Ino tragaron saliva

\- Este es un gran momento para perder la confianza - dijo Hinata con cara asustada

\- no digas esas cosas Hinata - le recrimino Ino, las dos voltearon a ver a Sakura quién miraba decididamente a Kabuto, el entrenamiento con Naruto no había sido en vano, ahora podía mantenerse firme ante él instinto asesino que expedían los participantes

\- (esto no se compara nada al aura asesina de Naruto) - pensó - ¿esta no es la primera vez que presentas el examen? - por ahora Kabuto no le traía confianza. Sasuke asintió, estaba de acuerdo con Sakura, deberían tratar a Kabuto con cuidado.

\- no, he presentado el examen siete veces. Hay dos exámenes al año, este es mi cuarto año - contestó como si nada. Sacó una tarjeta naranja y se las mostro, estaba en blanco - esto son infotarjetas ninja. Aquí he recopilado toda la información que he logrado recaudar durante todos los intentos que he tenido. Se puede decir que soy un experto en este examen y planeo ayudarles con un poco de información -

\- (¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?) - se preguntó Naruto -(este examen se califica por equipos, aunque seamos de la misma aldea ¿por qué nos está dando información gratis? además es la primera vez que lo vemos) -

\- ¿cómo un experto en el examen ha reprobado tantas veces el examen? - pregunto Kiba con tono de burla, se escuchó un "problemático" de Shikamaru

Naruto observaba la situación, al parecer nadie confiaba en Kabuto. Todos estaban tensos y Kabuto sabía esto. ¿Por eso les está ayudando?

Kabuto sonrió - es que el examen es muy difícil además cada año cambian las pruebas.

"pero cómo les decía les ayudare con mis infotarjetas, cualquier información hasta de personas en específico - dijo

\- Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara y Uzumaki Naruto - dijo Sasuke

\- ¿yo? - pregunto Naruto sorprendido - ¿por qué no me preguntas a mí en vez de los cuatro ojos, teme? - Naruto no sabía qué clase de información tenía Kabuto y sí tenía algo importante preferiría que no lo dijera

\- Así qué sabes su nombre, qué aburrido - dijo Kabuto mientras ponía las cartas en el suelo, de una baraja sacó tres cartas y las empezó a girar en el suelo con su dedo. En una de ellas apareció la información de rock lee

\- Rock lee, ninja de la hoja; compañeros: Hyuuga Neji y Tenten; Sensei: Maito Gai; Misiones: 20 rango D, 11 rango C; Habilidades: su ninjutsu y genjutsu son muy bajos pero parece que su taijutsu aumentaron considerablemente este año; es su primera vez en los exámenes Chunin - término Kabuto

\- (no tiene más que los registros de la aldea) - pensó Naruto - (pero aun así no está mal ¿Cómo los consiguió?) -

\- Sabaku no Gaara, Ninja de la arena; compañeros: Kabuto, Temari; Sensei: Baki; Misiones: 8 Rango C, 1 Rango B; Habilidades: al ser de otra aldea no tengo mucha información pero se dice que ha regresado de todas las misiones sin ningún rasguño

\- Fue a una misión clase B y no tuvo ningún rasguño - dijo Shikamaru algo sorprendido - problemático - agregar

\- Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de la hoja; compañeros: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura; sensei: Hatake Kakashi; Misiones: 20 rango D, 12 rango C, 1 rango A;

Habilidades: su ninjutsu y taijutsu son muy altos, además de utilizar ninjutsu, genjutsu bajo, tuvo un gran aumento de habilidades justo al salir de la academia - terminó Kankuro

\- (no dice mucho) - pensó Naruto - (y ¿Qué es eso de genjutsu bajo? solo por qué no he utilizado genjutsu no significa que sea bajo) -

\- ¿Cómo consiguieron hacer una misión de rango A? - pregunto Kiba sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos

\- Konoha, Suna, Taki (cascada), Ame (Lluvia), Kusa (Hierba), Otto (sonido), Están son todas las aldeas que participaran en este examen. Pero la aldea del sonido es muy reciente y no se mucho de ellos, además son muy raros -

Dijo Kabuto. Este último comentario fue escuchado por los ninja del sonido quienes se molestaron y decidieron atacar al insultador. Un ninja cubierto en vendas ataca a Kabuto con el puño, qué fue fácilmente esquivado mientras sonreía. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando sus lentes se quebraron y cayó al suelo

\- ¡Haber cara de descerebrados, paren de pelear! ¡¿Qué acaso quieren reprobar antes de que el examen empiece?! - se oyó una voz. Todos miraron al frente donde vieron al hombre que al parecer era él examinador

\- Parece que la diversión ha comenzado - dijo Naruto - ¿verdad Kurama? -

\- **cómo tú digas** \- dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto

* * *

¿Como les parecio?

Se que es un capitulo aburrido y clicheado (me tome la libertad de mencionar algunos) pero la serie esta empezando

Ahh... por si alguien se lo preguntaba: el numero de misiones no es inventado (exepto las de naruto claro)

* * *

Bien como empezar, esta historia no está muerta, simplemente decidí reescribirla, aunque me costó un año decidirme. Al fin lo hice, y este capítulo es únicamente para avisar a los que les interese la historia que la voy a continuar en otra historia del mismo nombre, o tal vez lo cambie.

Ja Ne

P.D. El capítulo nuevo todavía no lo subo, por lo que no tengo link para llevarlos allá mas fácil. Solo busquen en mi usuario, tampoco es tan difícil.


End file.
